


Conversation 1: Back To School

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, None - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-23
Updated: 2002-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a few days after the last episode.  Blair and Simon talk about the Police Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 1: Back To School

## Conversation 1: Back To School

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

I think this is going to be a series of snippets, but my bunnies sometimes get out of hand so some of them might turn into full length stories. I'm going to try to tell the story with just dialog, which is different for me because I usually try to get into the characters thoughts and feelings. 

* * *

"So, Sandburg, have you made a decision? Are you going to accept the badge?" 

"Of course Simon. I'm looking forward to it. When do classes start." 

"It's only one class. I fixed it so that you only have to take firearms training." 

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Simon." 

"What, you don't think you need to know how to fire a gun, Sandburg?" 

"I meant that I don't think it's such a good idea that I skip the rest." 

"You've been working here for three years already. You already know the policies and procedures. And your paperwork is better than certain detectives that have been on the job for almost ten years." 

"I know that, Simon. But I've been unofficial for all that time. There's already so much controversy surrounding me. You know the drowning and the dissertation mess. And there are people in the department that resented me from the beginning. This long haired hippie kid getting to ride along with the best detective in the department." 

"Sandburg, you've always pulled your weight around here." 

"You know that, and the rest of the guys in Major Crimes know that, but I need to prove it to everyone else. I'm not going to be able to do that by getting special consideration at the Academy and then being assigned to the most prestigious detective division in the department. I mean guys go their whole careers trying to get assigned to Major Crimes, and I'm just going to waltz right into it. That's not going to make me any friends." 

"Sandburg, you need to be Ellison's partner. To do that you need to be assigned to Major Crimes." 

"Yes, but I think I should go through the whole course at the Academy, not just the firearms training. There is precedent for people being assigned to a detective squad right out of the Academy. In fact that's what happened in Jim's case. But he went through the whole course." 

"You know, even if you do go through all that, some people are still going to be against you." 

"I realize that. But at least it will be a little more normal." 

"If you want to be more normal, get a haircut." 

"Very funny Simon." 

"Was I joking? And what's with the first name shit 'detective'? 

"Yes sir. Sorry, Captain sir." 

"That's better. All right Sandburg. I suppose you're right. You usually are. I'll arrange for you to go to the Academy full time. The next class starts in two months. Will you be ready?" 

"Like I said, Captain. I'm looking forward to it." 

* * *

End Conversation 1: Back To School by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
